n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinuga Clan Jutsu
Kinuga Clan && Bloodline Bloodline Pic: The White Dot Will Rotate The Kinuga Bloodline allows the user to see threw items ... and other stuff Description:The kinuga bloodline Specialize in kinjutsu they can easily be spotted as all kinuga ninja have blue hair and eyes. the kinuga family comes from the village hidden in the mist. back in the war of the nations the kinuga bloodline spied on the hidden leaf village by posing as a normal family it was not till mid war that the kinuga bloodline showed themselves. for what they truely were. cold hearted assassins they showed some of their family secrets with their infamous Forbidden blood kinjutsu. most of the family were killed off in the war by Hidden Leaf Anbu Weakness: if hit with any water jutsu's the bloodline will be hard to activate. When you die the bloodline still works ... when shown by highly sharigan the bloodline disappears because the rate it is..when disappeared the user goes blind for 1 hour Graceful Blood dance Jutsu: where the user runs around in a circle on the spot with their arms out. slowly a blood puddle appears everywhere on the ground as if it had been raining blood Graceful Blood Fusion Jutsu: A jutsu that lets the user travel though any blood puddles or any form of blood. when ever they touch blood if they wish to use the blood as a gate way to get around to other blood puddles. Blood Clone Jutsu: by cutting your palm a little and making it bleed .. you are able to make a blood clone .. that looks like you but jusr has the form of blood. When the clone is destroyed the blood sticks to the opponents leg making it sticky and hard to move Blood Restoration Jutsu:that makes the user teeth grow sharp and pointy the user then sinks their teeth into any part of the opponent body and drink their blood Restoring 100% stamina per turn drinking the opponent blood. Needs the user to restrain the opponent one post before they can drain the opponent. Blood Storm Jutsu: where the user cuts both of their palms the user then spins around creating a massive blood cyclone where the opponent is caught in the middle and is cut everywhere causing the opponent to bleed everywhere After the blood cyclone dies down there will be a blood mist that goes up to their knees. Graceful Blood dance Jutsu: where the user runs around in a circle on the spot with their arms out. slowly a blood puddle appears everywhere on the ground as if it had been raining blood Blood Protection Jutsu:A jutsu that lets the user manipulate the Blood on the ground to form a protection shield it last for and can only be used once per battle, this can only block up to B rank jutsu. Blood Servant Technique:The use creates fake attackers to attack the ninja. When the fake ninja are killed they reappear and keep attacking the host Blood Dragon Jutsu:This jutsu is for chunnin only but if you had master this bloodline you are able to perform the the dragon. The user must cut there palms and slap them together and yelled bloody dragon . A 20 ft dragon appears ans shoots out blood bombs ... if the bomb touch the ground they leave a deadly explosion. Blood chakra:When the user is hurt bad the user is able to use blood chakra to help them heal quicker. It takes up to 10 minutes to regain full health. Blood transform: the use turns into a Wolf but has limited speed. Members 1.Teddy_Byakuga 2. 3. 4. 5.